hotoma
by shimono
Summary: petit o.s sur les diru mais j'en dirais pas plus


Auteur: eli avec la plus grande partipation de son double shimono xd

Genre: viole insestueux, dégeux, a partir de vrai fait

Disclamer: ils m'aparteinnent tous niark niark!! parce vu qu'il faut etre une super fan pour savoir de qui je parle je peux facilement dire qu'ils m'apartiennent

Note: ames sensible s'abstenir, j'ai faillis gerber en la reecrivant

Il pleut

Je marche dans la rue innondait de gens, leur parapluie au dessus d'eux, comme si je suis le seul a aimé la pluie

Je ne suis vétus que d'un debardeur blanc qui deviens transparent avec la pluie ainsi qu'un mini short noir

Je rentre chez moi apres un nouvel echec

Le premier fus le lycée, mais bon, vue que je suis partis de chez moi et que j'ai pas continué c'est normal

Apres se fut l'echec de la baterie, j'adore la music, je veux en faire vraiment mon métier, j'ai commencait a aprendre de cette instrument grace a un "ami" mais j'ai laissé tomber car a l'ecole de musique il fallait avoir sa propre baterie

Moi qui habite dans un studio de 2 pieces miserable, vivant seul,en etant un petit rangeur de fringue dans un petit magasin, je ne pouvais m'acheter de baterie

Ensuite j'ai essayer la basse, mais c'est vraiment trop dur pour moi, puis la guitare, j'ai trouvait un annonce pour la recher d'un guitariste, mais ils vienne de me refusait en disant que je n'es pas assez d'experience en guitare

Je devrais peut etre pas faire de la musique tout comte fait ou peut etre me remetre chanteur

Les gens me regardent bizarement, quoi?, j'ai mon maquillage qui coule et alors?, je ne suis presque pas habillé alors qu'il pleut, qu'est ce que sa peut vous foutre a vous bande d'egoiste?

J'arrive chez moi, je me dirige dans la salle de bain, mais contrairement a se que vous pouvais croire, je ne change pas mes habis moullé, je prend la lame qui trone sur l'evier et me lacerent le poignet, c'est devenus un geste habituel enfet, non pas que j'aime me faire mal, je ne suis pas maso a se point la, mais sa me fait du bien d'exteriorisé ma douleur de coeur par celle du corp

Cela a commencait il ya des années

Je ne sais plus comment sa a commencer exactement, mais grace a sa j'avais tout ou presque, cd, fringues, mais y avait un prix a payé

Je prennais mon bain, mon pere me rejoignis mais cette fiois apres m'avoir lavait le dos il desendit plus bas et me retourna tout en continuant son assention vers le bas et me lava (ou plutot me frictionna) mon entre jambe, tout en me regardant les yeux brillant

-aller a toi, de lavait papa maintenant

Comme j'etait assez petit et ne savait pas du tout que c'etait mal je le fis

-ittaiiiii, t'as fait mal au zizi de papa, pour te faire pardonné fait un bisous magique

Je savais qu'il allais trop loin mais me dit que c'etait mon pere et qu'il faut faire se qu'il dit pour pas se faire gronder

A cette epoque ma mere avait repris son travail et au momment de prendre la bain elle n'etait pas la, donc le manege continua longtemp

Je grandissais mais ca ne s'arreteait pas pour autant

Un jour , j'etait sortis pour répeter avec un groupe de musique, mon pere ne devait pas etre la a mon retour, j'avais tout prevus, car je savais bien qu'il detester me voir en andro, il disait que c'etait trop provoquant alors que c'etait lui meme qui m'avait acheter ses vetements

Mais il etait la a mon arriver, cela me valus une punition, je devais avoir 16 ans

Il me frappa, me mis acroupis et abaisa son pantallon

Je ne pouvais rien faire, les couts qu'il m'avait donner m'avait coupé la respiration

-vas y embrasse

Je le fis avec beaucoup de dificultait, de dégous et de haine qui etait monteé de plus en plus chaque jour

Puis il me plaqua carremennt, je ne pus que prendre son eveil en bouche, il me tira le cheveux et basculait ma tete d'avant en ariere pour que je fasse des vas et viens

Il se lacha dans ma bouche, je faillis en vomir

-avale bien tout mon cheris

Tout en essayant de ne pas vomir, de respirer corectement, je voulus pleurer mais me retins, quand il me bessa mon pantalon

J'essaya de me lever mais il me redonna quelque couts de pied dans le ventre

Puis il enleva mon boxer et me penetra sans ménagement

Il fit de grand vas et viens en moi, la douleur fus immence, la pire douleur que j'ai jamais eu, ce n'etait pas mon corps qui souffrait le plus mais mon coeur

La fin, je ne m'en rapelle plus, je crois que je me suis evanouhis, mais je me reveilla dans mon lit avec de la fiere et ma mere a mes coté me disant qu'avec mes vetement je les avait provoqué et que c'etait pour cela qu'ils m'avaient frappé

Je ne compris pas tout de suite que c'etait l'explication qu'avait donné mon pere

Quand je lui affirma que j'alais mieu, elle partis, je me leva douleureusement , pris le cuteur qui se trouvé la

Depuis le premier jour je m'étais mis a me mutilé mais mon coeur etait cette fois telement blesser que cela ne me fis rien

J'apuya encore et encore, le sang a present coulait a flot, sa couleur, sa sensation me fis telement de bien que je le fis sur l'autre bras

J'allas voir mes amis apres avoir fait mes valises en leur domandant une petite hospitalité, mais aucun n'acepta et me jeta disant qu'ils n'etait pas mes copin, qu'ils se servait de moi seulement pour avoir mon cul et que maintenant qu'il etait souillé par mon pere il m'en avait plus besoin

Apres cette afreuse revelation, je pris la resolution de partir de cette ville qui m'avait fait que du mal, pour une nouvelle vie

Maintenant sa fait 5 ans que je suis ici voila

Sa fait du bien

J'ai vu que se soir il y a un live house ou plusieur petit groupe joues

La plupart etait des jeunes du coin, je ne parlait pas beaucoup avec eux, d'apres se que j'ai entendus, je leur fait peur, c'est sur des fois mon maquillage fait un peu peur, tout noir, c'est comme sa que je l'aime noir, comme mon ame a present et puis comme je leur fait peur ils ne m'ennerde pas et ca c'est tout se que je demande

ALors je me change de fringue, tout en noir, encore et tres moulant, je me remaquille un visage blanc constratant avec mon rouge a levre, vernis et fard a paupiere

Je prend dans mon frigos quelque trucs a grignoté et me voila partis

Je les regarde jouer, la il passe un nouveau groupe qui viennent d'arrivait a tokyo

Je ne m'interesse pas vraiment a eux, mais le rythme de la baterie est vraiment envoutante

Quand ils finisent, ils s'aprochent et se mélange au autre pour parlait et j'entend

-iié laisse moi ki-san je te dis, j'ai pris ma decisions, j'etait mon dernier concert avec vous, je retourne chez moi, je ne veux pas devenir chanteur

-mais attend, on a ..., se dirige vers les autres on a plus de chanteur les mecs

Un jeune homme se tourne vers nous

-heu, on a le droit de laissait rentrer des enfants de 13 ans

Je me retins de le frapper, ils viennent de perdre leur chanteurs

-hé, j'ai pas 13 ans ok, je suis surment plus vieux que toi la, et si vous voulais je suis chanteur a la receherche d'un groupe

Ils se regarderent et firent un ochement de tete

-et je peux savoir le nom de notre nouveux chanteur

-apellait moi Hotoma, et j'ai 21 ans

-konbawa et bienvenus chez les kurobara zoku, et gomen pour la reflexion de shichou mais c'est vrai que t'es petit

_Voila une nouvelle vie qui commence_

OWARI


End file.
